


Two Angels in the Snow

by SensibleRen



Category: Angels in the Snow (2015)
Genre: M/M, interacial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: The lights have gone out and its time to sleep, however Robbie is not sleepy. Instead he goes up to Alexander and asks him if he wants to have fun together.
Relationships: Alexander Montgomery/ Robbie Tucker





	Two Angels in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just a work of fiction, I do not own none of the characters.

They were all gathered round the living room, covered in blankets and pillows as the fireplace in the middle of the room was still blazing, keeping everyone warm. 

Emily and Jeniffer were busy bothering Robbie, as he was handling it fine and was giving one of his award-winning smiles. 

Alexander was busy talking with Lucie, as he glanced at Robbie for a moment. Seeing Robbie staring right at him, the tips of Alexander’s ears turned a deep pink, as he couldn’t help feeling nervous. While Lucie was pretty too, similar to his sisters Emily and Jenifer, the boy with the soft brown skin and the brown curls had caught his attention most of all. 

He turned back towards Lucie as he tried to be interested in the chat they were having, however his mind was somewhere else, as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Wondering if Robbie was still staring at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and intense stare. 

“Well it’s time to go to sleep kids!” yelled Mrs. Montgomery from the couch, Alexander, Emily and Jenniffer’s mom. 

“Hopefully the light will return during the night” yelled out Mrs. Tucker, Lucie and Robbie’s mom, who was laying on the couch with her husband Mr.Tucker. 

The kids got into their places, as Alexander was laying down next to his 2 sisters, and on the other side of the room was Lucie and Robbie, also snuggled up under blankets. The blankets really did help so the floor wasn’t too hard. 

The lights were already off, as Mrs.Montgomery turned off some of the candles, leaving only a few ablaze, with the accompaniment of the fire inside the fireplace, as she got back into her couch and covered herself up with a blanket. 

The storm outside was still ongoing, as everyone tried to drown out the sound. 

Emily was next to Jennifer, as Alexander was the closest one to the couch where their mom was at. 

Minutes passed as slowly everyone fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Alexander was having no dreams as he was awaken by a feeling on his cheek. He passed a hand over it as he turned to his left, trying to ignore whatever it was and go back to sleep. 

However then he heard a “Sunshine…”being whispered right on his ear. 

He gasped slightly, as he opened his eyes and turned to his left. The glow of the fire being his only light, he saw the curly haired boy next to him, his dark skin glowing beautifully with the red color of the fire, as curious eyes were staring at him. 

“What are you doing?-” he whispered back, as he was taken aback by the beautiful face in front of him. The thick lips, the gorgeous doe-like eyes, the dimples. 

“I saw the way you stared at me, want to do something fun?” the said boy answered back, closely to Alexander’s ear, as the words sent a shiver up his spine. 

“I-” the words faltered against Alex’s lips, as Robbie laid down pressed against him, their bodies touching as Robbie’s head was propped up against Alex’s chest and he waited patiently for an answer, as he stared at Alexander’s blue eyes and blonde-brown hair.

“Maybe… it’ll be fun…” he finally managed to answer back. 

“Let’s go” Robbie whispered, as he stood up quickly and held out a hand as he helped him up. 

“The second floor is carpeted” Alexander whispered, as Robbie smiled at him with a glint in his eyes. Alexander looked around the living room, checking if everyone was asleep, satisfied, he then tiptoed up the stairs with Robbie. 

They got to the landing as they chose a place as far away from the railing so as to not be spotted from down in the living room. 

Alexander sat down as Robbie sat in front of him. They stared at each other for about 2 seconds before Robbie pounced, pushing Alexander back into the plush carpet. 

They kissed each other till what it seemed forever, as they bit and put each other’s tongues inside their mouths. They separated as both boys were panting for air, as they both had gotten hard. 

“That was amazing” whispered Alex as he stared dreamily at the other boy. 

Robbie smiled back for a semi-second as he started removing Alexander’s belt. The said boy raised his hips, as Robbie pulled the pair of pants down. 

He then stood up and removed his own belt and pants quickly as well, as both of them now were half-naked on the second floor. 

“Let’s leave our shirts on, in case someone wakes up” whispered Robbie as he gave one of his cheeky grins. Alexander just nodded, while it was cold, they both were too anxious and excited to feel it. 

Alexander’s back was pressed against the carpet as Robbie ran his mouth over the visible bulge of Alexander’s briefs. The boy threw his head back in a silent moan, as he could feel Robbie’s mouth pressed against his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Robbie licked and traced over the fabric with his tongue, as Alex was a trembling mess under him. Unexpectedly he brought the hem down, as he released Alexander’s dick which was hard and leaking precum, as it pressed up against his stomach. 

The boy moaned as he felt the cold air against his hard appendage.

Robbie was on his knees as he turned and said quietly “Want to lick mine?” 

The other boy looked up at him as he nodded, he sat down as he stared at Robbie’s black pair of boxers. He gulped, as he pulled them down, this was his first time doing something like this as he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. 

Alexander was quick to notice Robbie was about an inch bigger than his, as he gulped feeling the saliva accumulating inside his mouth. 

He hesitantly got closer, when he was about a centimeter away from Robbie’s dick he looked up. 

“I’ve never done this before” he murmured as he placed the head of Robbie’s cock inside his mouth, he licked it and sucked on it slowly, feeling it out. 

It tasted amazing, as he took more of it in. It was a taste he couldn’t explain as he got to the most he could without choking, as he bobbed his head front and back enthusiastically. 

This continued for a bit as Alexander continued sucking harder and harder.   
“Woah calm down”   
Alex stopped sucking as he let out Robbie’s dick from his mouth with a slight ‘pop’. His cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment as he looked up and said “Sorry… You just taste so amazing” he said, as his dick felt harder than ever in between his legs. 

“Well let’s do something even more amazing” Robbie said with a smirk. 

Alexander was taken aback, how was it possible for Robbie to be even that beautiful. He had ridiculed his sisters on how lovesick they had been regarding Robbie, but now here he was betraying every single word that had come out of his mouth. 

Alex took down his not-so dry underwear, as he laid down onto the carpeted floor and opened his legs 

“Let’s see you try” 

On the first floor however someone stirred, Jennifer had woken up as she turned to her side. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a small sound, she didn’t know what it was but it made her open her eyes slightly, to find the blanket next to her empty. 

She fully awoke as she sat down, _where’s Alex?_

She wondered if he was in the restroom, but she could see the door from here and it was fully opened, and all the candles were in their places. 

She stood up, as she looked around going to the kitchen first, there was some light coming from the numerous windows letting in the moonlight from outside, so she opted out from bringing a candle. She looked around the kitchen island, almost expecting to find her older brother hunched over a cabinet searching for a midnight snack, but instead found nothing. 

She looked around the first floor, and several rooms not seeing him anywhere.

_Did he go outside?? Could he be in trouble?_

Her heartbeat sped up thinking her brother might be in danger, even though he acted so cold towards her, he was still her brother and she cared at least a little about his well- being. 

She then heard another small sound, almost like a whimper coming from the second floor. 

She went back to the living room, as she noticed someone else was also missing, _wait a minute, where’s Robbie?? Are they okay?? Wait?! Are they having some bonding time without me! I was the one that asked him for prom!_ She thought angrily. 

She was about to storm off into the second floor, as she decided to tiptoe instead, maybe they were having a talk, it would be great if she could catch a few secrets so she could gossip about it to her friends later. 

She held onto the banister, as she got to the quarter-first landing, when she heard more sounds. She knew something wasn’t right, the sounds sounded louder now and were almost animalistic. 

She threaded carefully as she went up three more steps until she could peek through the railing, her eyes widened as she got the shock of her life. 

There on the floor was her brother and the boy she liked, her possible prom date! As her blood ran cold, she could see them both half-naked, as both were still wearing their shirts but were missing all their clothing underneath, as Robbie was thrusting in and out of her older brother. 

Alexander’s arms were around Robbie’s neck as they were kissing each other hungrily, she could hear the continuous quiet moans from her brother. They stopped kissing as Robbie thrusted in harder, wrapping a sneaky hand around Alexander’s privates. 

A rather loud moan escaped from Alexander’s lips as Robbie lifted up one finger and placed it against his mouth in a quieting motion. 

Jennifer stood there shocked, her mouth dry, she felt scared to go back down. 

What if she made a noise? What if they found out she had seen them? 

Alexander looked up at Robbie, as he tried his best to keep his moaning to the minimum, as he was biting his lips hard. This however did not stop the noises forming in his throat, with every repeating thrust. 

Robbie then grabbed his arms, as he laid down on the ground instead and brought up the younger one on a sitting position on top of him. 

Alex groaned as he felt Robbie’s dick even deeper in him, he planted his feet on the ground as he used his strength to bounce himself lightly. He looked down at Robbie, which he could see was clearly enjoying himself. 

“You look so pretty from down here” Robbie murmured, as he grabbed handfuls of Alex’s shirt and helped the younger boy move himself faster and harder. 

Alex wrapped a hand around his dick, as he groaned “I think I'm-” he started as he didn’t finish and came all over his own torso, as he created several white spots on Robbie’s black shirt. 

Robbie soon followed as he couldn’t warn Alex in time, and instead came inside him.

Alex groaned, as Robbie sat down a bit, still connected as they shared a kiss. 

Jennifer felt mortified, she had just seen her brother…..

She quietly walked down the stairs not wanting to get caught. As she rushed to her spot in the living room floor, and laid down on the blanket next to her 6-year old sister which she was glad was not awake. 

She did not feel sleepy however, as her head was spinning. Her mind kept replaying the scenario, Robbie’s hand grabbing handfuls of Alexander’s hair as they kissed passionately. Both brothers, Montgomery and Tucker, creating a fusion as they thrusted and groaned with each other…. 

She did not know what to think, as her mind felt disturbed. 

Several minutes later she felt as her brother returned and got under the blankets.

She heard a kissing sound, as several seconds later, she heard a ruffling sound from across the room. 

Alexander and Robbie had given each other a peck on the mouth as Alexander glanced warily to his mother still sleeping on the couch, the outline of his dad, and looked at his sisters which seemed to be sleeping. 

Robbie leaned into the younger’s ear as he whispered a soft “I love you”. 

He then grabbed a handful of Alexander’s groin area, as the said boy hit him softly and pushed him back. 

“Quit it” he said looking around the room. 

“Okay okay..for now” 

Alexander sighed as he passed a hand through Robbie’s brown curls, “goodnight”. 

“G’night” said Robbie with a charming smile as he went to his side of the room.   
Alex completely unknowing that he just had sex with an angel.


End file.
